So I See You've Met My Evil Twin
by Scribbling on my Shoes
Summary: Maddie's twin sister and opposite, Sharpay, comes to visit along with her aunt, uncle, and brother Ryan. Zack immediately falls for Sharpay. London's cousins come to visit tooone likes Ryan and the other is snooty as London and Sharpayand she also happens
1. Chapter 1: EvansFitzpatrick Twins

**Chapter 1: Sharpay Evans-Fitzpatrick**  
"Oh. My. Gosh," Maddie said. "OHMYGOSH," she repeated faster.  
"What, sweet thang?" Zack asked her.  
"My twin sister's here. OHMYGOSH." Maddie bit her lower lip...hard.  
"You have a twin?" Cody asked her with a confused look on his face. "I never knew that." With those words, he returned to his normal, casual expression and continued walking to his suite.  
"So I'll be able to see even MORE of you! That's tight!" Zack exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.  
"Uh, no, it's not." Maddie grabbed his arm and lowered it. She twirled her hair nervously. "Sharpay's always been the star of everything. Mom and Dad sent her to East High at Albuquerque, New Mexico, to stay with our aunt and uncle. I don't even know why she's back."   
"She's been the star of EVERYTHING?" Zack asked her.   
"Well, not studying or school. I rule those. She's been the star of pretty much everything else. When I refused to do beauty pageants, they sent her in. She also willingly tried out for that dumb talent show for kids 1 to 3 years old. And she won. By singing and dancing."  
"Ohhhh."

Just then, Mr. Moseby walked up to Sharpay.  
"Excuse me, Maddie, aren't you supposed to be working at the candy counter? You know...in your uniform?" he snapped at her.  
"Candy counter? Uniform? Um, NO. Who ARE you, anyway?" Sharpay snapped back, tossing blonde hair over her shoulder.  
"Oh no," Maddie grumbled under her breath. She power-walked until she was between them. "Mr. Moseby...meet my twin sister. Sharpay."  
"Twin?"   
"Twin."  
"Um, hi, Mr...Moseby. Sharpay Evans," she said a bit rudely.  
Maddie rolled her eyes as Sharpay kept chewing her gum loudly. "Mr. Moseby's the manager of the hotel," she explained to her twin sister.  
"Oh. Oh!" Sharpay said surprised. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Moseby!" she squealed.  
Maddie rolled her eyes again. Suck up.  
"Um, yes, very nice to meet you too. I have a question, though. Why is your name Sharpay EVANS and hers Maddie FITZPATRICK?"  
"Oh, well, our mom's maiden name was Evans," Sharpay gushed. "So, I'm actually Sharpay Evans-Fitzpatrick, in a way."  
"Oh, I see. That's interesting." Mr. Moseby pretended that it was the most exciting thing in the world. After all, Sharpay was. "Um, well, I have to go. So I'll see you two later," he announced casually and glared at the Martin twins disgustedly. "AND you two."

"You know, that Sharpay girl is really hot," Zack told Cody later that night. Carey wasn't there at the time, and Muriel was babysitting. Of course, by babysitting, I mean sleeping.  
"That's nice," his twin replied nonchalantly, only caring about his dinner. Zack didn't even notice.  
"I mean, really. She's gorgeous...she's nice..."  
"NICE?" Cody interrupted him, suddenly remembering who they were talking about. "SHARPAY is NICE?"  
"Yeah. Sharpay's nice. Plus, she doesn't seem like she cares about school, either. That's pretty awesome."   
"I'd rather go out with Maddie."  
"What, do you like her?" Zack narrowed his eyes.  
Cody's eyes widened. "That's gross. Of course I don't like her. I'm just saying that I'd pick Maddie over her."  
"And you would...WHY?" Zack looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Because she's smart, she can be nice sometimes, and plus, if I dated her, I'd get free candy," Cody said and started shoving his spaghetti-on-garlic-bread into his mouth. _"I love room service,"_ he thought to himself.  
"The candy part sounds good," Zack agreed, food in his mouth, "but I'd still pick Sharpay over her."  
"No way. You've had a crush on Maddie since you saw her!" Cody sputtered.  
"So...?"   
"You are so weird."  
"I'm your brother, aren't I, 'junkyard dog'?" he snorted.  
"Shut up."

"Hey, Maddie, who's that guy over there?" Sharpay snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face. Maddie pushed her hand away.  
"Oh, him?" Maddie said dreamily. "That's Trevor." She pointed to him.  
"No, not him! HIM."   
"Oh, Zack?"  
"Yeah, him. He's pretty cute."   
"He's THIRTEEN."  
"So? That's only three years."  
"Weirdo."


	2. Chapter 2: He Talks In His Sleep

**A/N: Short chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Talking In His Sleep  
**

"So, how old is Jack?" Sharpay asked Maddie as they paced the halls of the Tipton the next day.  
"Zack," Maddie corrected, "is three years younger than us. Besides, I already told us how old he is." She walked behind the candy counter and clacked the keys of the cash register.  
"Yeah...three years younger than us...so how old is he?" Sharpay opened up her laptop and started IMing her friends. Clack clack clack.  
Clack clack clack. "Oh, come on, Shar. Even you're not that dumb. You can do that math." She continued to work on the cash register. "Thank you for buying," she said to the customer.  
"Whatever. I'm not dumb, Maddie. You've just always been jealous. You know that."  
Maddie bit back a sarcastic comment. She decided to ignore her twin sister. "Thank you for buying."

"So, how's things working out with Sharpay?" Carey asked Zack.  
"How do you know I like Sharpay?" Zack asked, looking at Cody's homework. "Hey!" yelled Cody. "Come on, little brother, aren't you used to this by now?" Zack said, exasperated. Cody rolled his eyes.  
"Well, you keep saying the name Sharpay while you're sleeping." Cody stuck his tongue out at him and continued to his homework, hunching over it just in case Zack tried to cheat.  
"I do not." Zack leaned over the table and tried to catch a glimpse of Cody's homework. "Move your big head!" "No!"  
"You do, sweetie," Carey said, separating the two. Geez, it really would kill Zack to do his homework, wouldn't it? She sighed.  
"Well, everything's working out just fine." Zack "accidently" dropped his pencil. It also "just happened" to end up near Cody. "Oops." Before he could get to it, Carey picked it up and handed it to him. She fake-smiled.  
"There you go, sweetie."   
"Thanks," he grumbled and went back to erasing a hole in his paper.  
"'Great?' She hasn't even said a word to you yet." Cody scoffed. As he raised his head from his paper, Zack got up and tried to take a look at it. Cody's eyes widened. "Stop it!"  
"She has too."  
"Oh really? When?"   
"Uh, that one time..."  
"She didn't talk to you that time. She was talking to Moseby and you were in front of him. When you answered, she replied by saying, 'Who are you?'"  
"Shut up, little bro," Zack said. "Anyway, things are going just great."


End file.
